Bleach: Change in the past
by Ithio
Summary: AU. IchiRuki. Full summary is inside, but this is a return to the past type of fanfic. I got my idea from Return of the Moonfang by CeriaHalcyon. Rated M for future chappys
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:**

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS, PLACES, NAMES, ETC.

THE ONLY THINGS I OWN ARE MY OWN IDEAS ON WHAT I'M WRITING.

**Dialogue:**

This is how my dialogue works

"text here" normal talking

'text here' thinking

'_text here'_ talking with zanpakuto/hollow

"**text here**" spell (hado/bakudo), release/sealing of Zanpakuto

**Some info on the fic:**

Ok this is one of my favorite types of fanfics, the AU going back in time fic. The whole idea of this came from several of my favorite bleach fanfics, one of which was Return of the Moonfang, although the story is the same type of thing and a couple of scenes will look almost identical it is my own story lol :PP. However since I did draw this idea from another fan fic I have to give credit to CeriaHalcyon, writer of Return of the Moonfang.

**Full Summary:**

They had won, but many had lost more than they could ever recover, none however had lost more than he had. He had lost everything he cared for, he had lost his friends, his family, but most importantly he had lost his midget...his Rukia. He had finally taken Aizen down, three years after the winter war, but at a price he wasn't willing to live down paying, so what does he do? he goes to the one person he knows would probably have the answer, his Zanpakuto, Tensa Zangetsu, the old man. Zangetsu gave him a choice, go back in time and relive everything so he would get a chance to save the world and everyone he cares about, or leave and grow as cold as could be, the perfect Vizard, a cold-hearted killer. Ichigo immediately makes the choice, he chooses to return in time, with his full abilities, knowledge, and emotions, to rescue his love. He would change, a necessary thing, because he wouldn't be Ichigo Kurosaki, 15 year old shinigami substitute, no he would be Kurosaki Ichigo, 18 year old commander-general of the Gotei 13 Special Armed Forces, the most powerful shinigami to ever exist.


	2. Prologue: Return to the Past

Well here's the prologue to my newest story, and one of my favorite types. I really do hope I live up to the standard other writers have set for this type of fanfic.

Yours Truly,

Ithio

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue: Return to the Past**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hueco Mundo:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo stood over what remained of the corpse of his greatest foe triumphant, to an extent. Victory had been overshadowed by the loss that he now bore upon himself. He had won the war for the shinigami, but he had lost his battle. Everyone he cared about had died, half of his subordinates, the members of the first division, who had been placed under his command after the death of Yamamoto Genryuusai, had died. His friends all stood motionless around him, their souls having fled their bodies, but as he looked around his eyes had room for only one person, the one he had torn Aizen apart for killing, the love of his life, his Rukia. He would tear apart the very heavens, even the...moon itself to have her, just her return to him. But no, it was impossible, unless...and suddenly hope returned to Ichigo's eyes.

'It may be possible, after all there was one being that cut the moon, old man Zangetsu,' he thought. Setting Rukia down lightly he moved into a meditative position. Entering his mind he sought the old man, ready to wrest the information out of him even if it consumed him, so long as it gave him a chance to get his Rukia back.

'OLD MAN!!!' he yelled in his mind, looking for the old man, only to have him appear right behind Ichigo.

'_What is it Ichigo?' responded Zangetsu, 'You seek to reverse the effects of time, much like cutting the moon, an effect that can be reversed if you find what you need.'_

So it is possible?' asked Ichigo, 'How, tell me, how do you do it??'

'_Of course it is, at least for someone of your strength Ichigo. Remember, you are the grandson of the King of the Spirit World, a mix of human, hollow, and shinigami. Anything is possible for you, but whether you succeed in your little quest, well that we shall see.' said Zangetsu._

'Do it,' said Ichigo, preparing himself for a large amount of pain.

_'Very well, but I cannot guide the timewarp, you must use your own power to support it. You shall merge with your younger self and you shall dominate over him, since you will have all your abilities and your strengths.' said Zangetsu, and Ichigo fainted, the last he heard was a small, 'good luck, King.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurosaki Household:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ichigo returned to the world of the living he felt an immense amount of Nolstagia hit him. He was in his old room, the room where he had first met Rukia, and looking towards the window, he remembered it was there that he had first seen Rukia. Walking to the door and down the stairs lightly he remembered where the first place he had ever killed a hollow in the street after breaking free of Rukia's bakudo spell.

Running back into his room he shoved open the closet to find a surprised Rukia in there.

"R...R...R...Ru...kia," said Ichigo and tears flew into his eyes.

"What's wrong with you Ichigo?" asked Rukia.

"W...What?" he responded, having just stepped out of his trans at seeing Rukia alive again.

"What's wrong with you?" she repeated.

"Nothing, I really can't tell you what just happened to me. Let's just say I had the worst nightmare you could possibly imagine." answered Ichigo as calmly as he could, "Wait if you're here, that means that Yuzu, Dad, and Karin are fine. And...And Ishida, Inoue, Chad."

"Of Course they are, baka. You're acting all weird." said Rukia, "I was gonna tell you that I need to go now. It's about time I return to Soul Society."

"No, you're not going." responded Ichigo.

"Of course I am Ichigo, it's my home." said Rukia.

"No you're not midget," said Ichigo and he grimaced as Rukia kicked him in the stomach, "You're not because there's something wrong here."

"It doesn't make sense that your powers haven't returned Rukia, but let's just say I know more than anyone else does." continued Ichigo, "Just stay here another two days, and don't leave my sight for more than a minute unless I tell you to, and then I'll let you leave whenever you want."

"Fine," she said angrily, "but only two days. That's all I'm waiting."

"That's all I need," said Ichigo, blankly. He had to protect her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's the prologue, please review. I'll have the first chappy up a little later today or tomorrow.

Yours Truly,

Ithio


	3. CH 1: Enter Kurosaki sotaicho

Well here's the prologue to my newest story, and one of my favorite types. I really do hope I live up to the standard other writers have set for this type of fanfic.

Yours Truly,

Ithio

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: Enter Kurosaki-sotaicho**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karakura Downtown:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia was on her way back to the Kurosaki household when she heard a muttering that seemed to come from above her and instantly her mind went into red alert. Glancing around she didn't notice anyone so she let down her guard, just slightly but it was enough. Seconds later there were two people right in front of her. The captain and vice-captain of the 6th division of the Gotei 13 had arrived.

"N...Nii-sama. R..Renji," said Rukia.

"We're here to take you into custody Rukia. Under order from Central 46 you have been declared guilty for giving powers to a human, living as one for more than the alloted amount of time of your position and for the use of an unregistered Gigai. We have been sent here to take you to Seireitei for you to receive your punishment. Any resistance we have been granted permission to remove." said Byakuya calmly.

"C'mon Rukia, it'll be easier if you just come quietly." said Renji, and he motioned for her to move.

Suddenly though another voice came into existence, one more commanding than even Byakuya. Rukia looked around but she couldn't sense any reiatsu signature, whoever this person was they had an absolutally perfect amount of control over their reiatsu. Even Byakuya seemed to be having difficulty finding this newcomer, but he knew how to expose him.

"Renji, attack Rukia." said Byakuya calmly.

"B...b...but taicho," said Renji stuttering at the thought of hitting Rukia.

"Do it, it's an order from your commanding officer." said Byakuya.

"H...h...hai taicho." said Renji, "**Hoero, Zabimaru**"

And the sword changed forms, and he attacked. And there was a massive slam sound, and both Byakuya and Renji had thought that Rukia had been hit and cleanly cut through, but when the smoke cleared there wasn't anyone there. Suddenly an influx of reiatsu made both of them turn quickly towards their right. There stood a boy, white superseding black and in his arms, cradled and protected dearly was Rukia.

"Having your subordinate attack your own sister. It disgusts me seeing you fall to such depths Kuchiki Byakuya." said Ichigo.

Byakuya just stared at this boy, who had the haori of a captain, and his sword, a tachi, hung neatly underneath the haori.

"I believe I have not introduced my companion and myself. I am Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of the 6th division of the shinigami Gotei, and this is Abarai Renji, vice-captain of the same division. We are under direct orders from Soul Society to deal with an orange haired Shinigami and my sister Rukia." said Byakuya.

"Well since you seem to have introduced yourself so kindly I guess I should do the same shouldn't I?" said Ichigo, "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, former Shinigami Commander General of the first division of the Gotei 13 and Head of the Shinigami Special Armed Forces. And I knew perfectly well who you were Byakuya." said Ichigo, and Byakuya was outraged. Here was one that claimed he held Yamamoto's position. This boy would have to be dealt with quickly and mercilessly for his offence.

Ichigo simply knocked Rukia unconsious and got prepared for the attack. He would have to gauge his own reiatsu so they wouldn't become even more suspicious but having proclaimed his position wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do he supposed. Well, he had done it now, so he would have to go along with it.

"Renji, deal with this child," said Byakuya and Renji shunpo'd forward to Ichigo, only to have his strike blocked cleanly by Ichigo.

Renji shot attack after attack but not one made it past Ichigo's guard, he seemed to be flawless, and Byakuya gleamed much from this information. This boy was capable of fighting with a released vice-captain, albeit the vice-captain had his seal on but it shouldn't matter. This boy should be destroyed by Renji. Finally once it became clear that Ichigo wasn't going to be beaten by Renji, Byakuya decided to interfere. Flash stepping towards Ichigo he quickly stabbed twice, once for the soul chain and another for his chest, so that the boy would bleed to death. What happened was not expected, Byakuya's strikes were blocked perfectly.

"I should tell you Byakuya, you're no match for me." said Ichigo, and Byakuya caught a glimpse of the kanji on the back of his shirt and sure enought there was the kanji for one imprinted on it. This boy was serious, somehow he was a previous Commander-General, but that would mean he would have to be several thousand years old if not hundreds of thousands of years old. Byakuya grimaced, this fight would be harder than he could ever have wished. Quickly asking for a seal release he received permission and his seal was removed.

"Now I can fight at full power Kurosaki," said Byakuya and he turned his blade slowly, pointing it to the sky, "**Chire, Senbonzakura**."

"Hmph, well here goes nothing again, **Cut the heavens, Zangetsu**." said Ichigo and Zangetsu turned into the famous cleaver knife, "You won't win here Byakuya."

"Don't be so sure Kurosaki." responded Byakuya, and he thought he remembered the name 'Kurosaki' from somewhere, but he couldn't think of where he knew it from.

Suddenly though, Ichigo sent a massive flare of reiatsu out, something that had become his call during the 'King's War', as the winter war had eventually been called. Byakuya, not wanting to give this boy anymore of a chance, suddenly shot his small sakura blades at Ichigo only to have a blue arrow move them aside from Ichigo's right, Byakuya's left.

"Kurosaki," said the newcomer organizing his glasses with a finger on his left hand as a bow shone from his right arm, "Shinigami, I must ask you to leave Kurosaki and Kuchiki-san alone."

"Quincy," whispered Byakuya, this was starting to get out of hand.

Turning to his subordinate he said, "Renji, deal with the Quincy, I will deal with this boy."

"Hai, Kuchiki-taicho," responded Renji.

Byakuya was going to crush this resistance before it could get even more out of hand, and he reassembled Senbonzakura. Once it was reassembled he turned it so the point faced the ground and let it go muttering a single word, "**Bankai**..." and the rows of swords appeared behind him. "**Chire, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi**" he finished and the blades separated into the trademark pink petals.

Using his eyes to guide the blade he shot the petals towards Ichigo only to once again have them interrupted, but this time by a massive white shot of reiatsu, which seemed to come from Ichigo's blade.

"**Getsuga Tensho**" said Ichigo as the petals were shot apart.

"I told you not to take me lightly Byakuya," said Ichigo, "Ishida!"

"I'm a little busy Kurosaki," said Ishida as he dodged a blow that had come towards his stomach, which if it had hit would've probably cut him completely in half.

"Take Rukia and run, I'll deal with these two, now GO." said Ichigo and Ishida, against his better judgement did as Ichigo had said, and Byakuya stood in amazement. This boy was commanding the one that had come to his aid with the authority only present in captains, Byakuya was starting to get more and more suspicious as everything occured. But what he was insulted most by was that someone he deemed a boy was saying he could deal with both of them. But it was impossible to stop the Quincy until this _boy_ had been taken care of.

"Stand down and we will remove your powers Kurosaki," said Byakuya, giving the boy his final chance.

"No," responded the boy.

"Then you die," said Byakuya and the petals shot at him quickly followed by Zabimaru from the other side, but when the two would've connected the boy had vanished from sight.

"Don't think you'll be able to take me down that easily Byakuya." said Ichigo from above the two of them. Shooting down towards Renji he easily broke through his guard and would've killed Renji if he hadn't held back at the final second, but the wound was serious enough that Renji fell unconsious, unable to continue to fight. This 'quarrel' was starting to get on Byakuya's nerves, Ichigo had, with a single blow taken down Renji, a shinigami vice-captain. The moment Byakuya was about to attack Ichigo turned and muttered the words that Byakuya would never forget, "**Bankai**," and he vanished before finishing the rest of the phrase, "**Tensa Zangetsu**" and in that moment Byakuya fell, his eyes closing as the wound which had suddenly appeared on his chest weighed him down. He wouldn't forget this boy, no it would be impossible for him to forget the boy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the street where Ichigo had fought Byakuya and Renji:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later Byakuya stirred ever so slightly, and he saw that his wounds were treated and Ichigo sat against a wall with a sleeping Rukia cuddling against him. Planting a slight kiss on her forehead he moved her so that he could get up and he lay her down, letting her use his haori as a pillow. Walking over to Byakuya he grabbed him harshly by the throat.

"I've had this whole battle planned out, so I'm going to put this as simply as I can, you WILL take Rukia, you WILL protect her until everything is made clear, and you WON'T stand in my way when I tear down the walls of heaven itself to rescue her. Now take her, but remember stay out of my way, or I'll kill you just like I've killed so many others who got inbetween me and your sister." said Ichigo, "understand?"

Byakuya just stared disbelievingly at Ichigo, they had fought over letting Rukia go or not and now this boy had just let him take her. As he gathered himself he picked up Rukia as lightly as he could, both to not stress his wounds and to show the boy who showed his suppremacy. Holding what little decency he could still keep together Byakuya carried both Rukia and Renji back to Seireitei, his mission a success, but only because of the boy's decision. As he left he thought, 'These next few weeks will be interesting.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's the prologue, please review. I'll have the first chappy up a little later today or tomorrow.

Yours Truly,

Ithio


	4. CH 2: The Siege begins

W00T!!! second chappy, well here goes nothin.

Yours Truly,

Ithio

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: The Siege begins**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urahara Shop, the next day:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo stood staring at the man that had caused all this pain to him originally, trying his best to control himself. Next to this man stood his friends, all supporting him as much as they could.

"Ishida, Inoue, Chad, I can't ask you to do this for me. But if you feel the need to then I'll tell you this, we're going against some of the most powerful beings in existence, I would recommend that you spend the two weeks we have to train. I think you'll each find your own way of training, Uryu I think that your grandfather or your dad might have mentioned a type of training you could use. Inoue, Chad, There's a trainer for you out there, one that specialized in what is known as shunpo, or near instantaneous movement," said Ichigo sending a glare towards Urahara so that he knew that Ichigo wanted him to find Yoruichi and have her train the two of them, "If it would be alright could I speak with Urahara in private?" he finished.

"Hai, Kurosaki-kun" said Orihime.

"I guess," said Ishida, in his ever stoic manner.

"Of Course, Ichigo" said Chad.

At that moment the three of them had stood up and left, allowing Ichigo and Urahara to speak in private.

"I should kill you, you know that right?" asked Ichigo.

"And what did I do to merit such hatred Kurosaki-san?" responded Urahara, hoping to get what Ichigo knew out of him.

"Several things Urahara, and you know perfectly well what they are, but unfortunately I need you alive, at least for now." said Ichigo, "Just know, that if you decide to betray me, even in the slightest manner, I won't just kill you, I'll _destroy _you. I'm not going to get Rukia because you want me to, I'm gonna go get her because _I _want to, and the moment I do I'll destroy Hougyoku."

"H...h...how...how do you know?" asked Urahara, he had made perfectly sure that it would be undetectable, he had made perfectly sure that even Kurosaki Isshin would never notice, yet here he was, caught by a boy who had barely been a shinigami for a month.

"**Denki o Keshimasu, Zangetsu**" said Ichigo, and his sword transformed back into the tachi that had become almost as legendary as the cleaver knife and the simple black Katana.

"Odd isn't it that my zanpakuto has no phrase to be released, but it has one to be sealed?" he asked, "Also isn't it odd that I have about as much reiatsu as half of soul society put together, including the thirteen division captains into that half?"

"Of course it's odd Kurosaki-san, but it's not unheard of, although it's generally that way only with the king's family." said Urahara, having found himself pushed against a wall.

"Ah, yes, dear Kurosaki-ossan." said Ichigo, and he paused slightly before he continued, "The war that will be caused by hand of yours, will be ended by hand of mine Urahara Kisuke, just remember that when the time comes and the Great Adventure arrives, you will be left behind."

Urahara just stood there completely stunned, Ichigo seemed to know more than even he himself did. "And how do you know this information Kurosaki-san?" asked Urahara.

Ichigo didn't bother responding immediately instead he went to the door and opened it, giving Urahara a glaring look he said, "just remember what I said, and don't bother asking how I know." and he shunpo'd away teleporting back home and into his body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Weeks Later, Urahara's shop once more, as the group prepares to leave:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo and the group stood impatiently as Urahara described the process which must be observed for a group to pass through the Gate to Soul Society. As soon as Urahara was finished Ichigo didn't even wait for the full gate to open, he just dove in, rushing into the events that he knew would occur. As he shot forward he was followed closely by his friends, who had been with him through everything. As they passed Ichigo stopped abruptly before turning to the others.

"You guys take the lead, Yoruichi, show them the way, I'll bring up the rear. We won't exactly make this entry the nicest we possibly could, and that's saying a lot. You know what will attack us if we stay here too long, let me deal with it while you fight there." said Ichigo and Yoruichi immediately agreed, she of course knew of Ichigo's royal heritage, and if one being could control the horror that would appear from the Gate to Soul Society it was Ichigo, descendant of it's captor.

As the five of them ran towards the otherside a black claw like object suddenly shot at them only to be stopped by Zangetsu.

"RUN!!" yelled Ichigo and all of them sprinted away as fast as they possibly could. Just as Ichigo reached the door he turned around and decided to leave the beast a special little gift, "**Yonban hado: Byakurai**"

and he jumped through the door, shooting down into the floor of Rukongai.

As he got up he enjoyed looking around at his sorroundings and he soaked everything in. Not one building was destroyed, and that made him glad, but not wanting to be seen for any longer than he had to he shot forward. Ishida, Inoue, Chad and Yoruichi quickly found his reiatsu and followed him, and the group met up near the front of the holy gate of Seireitei, the Senkei Gate. As Ichigo walked up calmly towards where the wall would appear he jumped back as it actually came into view and he didn't even bother to move back as Jirobou slammed down. Simply raising Zangetsu he stopped the giant axes of the huge man with the tiny tachi (1) blade of Zangetsu. As the others stared even Yoruichi was surprised at the huge amount of control and ability that Ichigo showed, although it was to be expected with his heritage, it was still extremely impressive.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well the first chappy and my first #/'d AN.

(1) W00T first #'d AN lol. A tachi is very close to the traditional katana and was favored by earlier japanese cultures. It has the blade (edge that cuts) pointing down instead of upwards while as the Katana has it the opposite way. This is simply because a katana is favored for a more lengthy battle while as a tachi is more for what's referred to as the killing draw. This is shown most effectively in Isshin's fight against Grand Fisher, and for those of you that watched Rouroni Kenshin, the Hitokiri Battōsai was known for such a killing techinque. These techniques were later deemed unhonorful because of the fact that you kill your opponent in a single strike, and the fight is completely one sided because the opponent is never given the chance to riposte.

Yours Truly,

Ithio


	5. CH 3: An Opening

W00T!! second chappy, well here goes nothin.

Yours Truly,

Ithio

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Three: An Opening**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Senkei Gate:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo felt the massive pressure of Jirobou (1) crash on top of him but didn't move, his will and control being all that kept his body, which wanted to crash to the ground, up right. The moment that the huge giant noticed his strike had been stopped a questioning look entered his face, at least until he noticed the Haori drapped over Ichigo's kimono. No shinigami could wear a captain's haori unless they were granted either the position, or it was placed on them by a captain, and this was starting to give Jirobou a headache. If a captain trusted this kid with his haori, should he let him in, or should he still try to keep him out.

'This is confusing, I'll just beat the answers out of him,' thought Jirobou and he slammed his massive axes on the ground causing a huge shockwave, making several pillars of rock and stone come up in front of the group, separating them from Ichigo. Then he charged and the massive power he used was enough that Orihime had to reject the blow, or it would have cleanly cut through even the group, just as it pierced the wall of rock, but in it lay a most surprising sight. Ichigo's sword had blocked the strike with such ease and so cleanly that it seemed almost impossible. Even Yoruichi stood awestruck at the perfection of this boy, who should barely have any control over his power whatsoever, and the others were nearly blown away at the calmness that Ichigo struck.

"Let us pass Jirobou," said Ichigo, "I really don't want to have to hurt you."

"We are the guardians of Seireitei, and we do not let any but Yamamoto's chosen few in without orders." said Jirobou, and Ichigo grimaced, he didn't want to do this to Jirobou but he had no other choice.

"If that's your choice, Jirobou-san." said Ichigo, and he put his tachi in the scabbard, and proceeded to stand firmly. Jirobou at this point seemed more insulted than anything else, there weren't many shinigami alive that could fight him without resorting to their Zanpakuto, and he took pride in that fact. The anger that started welling up inside of him was waiting to be released, and eventually he attacked. As he struck once again the massive pressure nearly knocked the 'ryoka', except for Ichigo, out. The massive cloud of dust that rose, hid the greatest feat that any of the ryoka had ever witnessed. Ichigo had blocked the huge axe with nothing but a finger.

"I'm sorry, Jirobou-san," said Ichigo and he shunpo'd forward slamming against Jirobou at such speeds that the massive giant of a shinigami was thrown back against the wall, and the difference in abilities became so apparent that Jirobou was starting to believe that this boy could actually have been a captain. As Jirobou, who had passed out, finally came back to the world of the conscious he fought as hard as he could to not break out crying when he saw his two axes on either side of him broken.

"Please open the gate Jirobou-san, but let me stand next to you as you open it." said Ichigo, and turning to his friends he told them, "Stay here, there's someone I don't want you to see yet."

And as Jirobou lifted the massive Senkei Gate, a the sillhouette of a shinigami came into view. As the shinigami came closer Ichigo muttered, "_Gin_". The fox smile Captain had been one of the three that had betrayed Seireitei, and it was because of Gin that Matsumoto, whom he later said he had loved, had died.

"What are you doing Gate Keeper?" asked Ichimaru.

"Opening the gate for this shinigami, who beat me. Because when a gate keeper is beaten, he should open the gate." said Jirobou.

"No, he should die" responded Ichimaru and he moved slightly closer to the gate. Chad immediately charged towards Gin, intent on stopping him before he hurt Ichigo, only to be stopped at the gate by Ichigo's hand.

"Move back, this guy's way past your level." said Ichigo, and he pushed Chad 'lightly' nearly sending him flying through a wall.

"**Ikorose, Shinso**" said Gin pointing the blade at Jirobou.

Shooting the blade at Jirobou, Ichigo shunpo'd infront of him, taking the blow upon himself and shooting both him and Jirobou back through a wall. Ichigo immediately felt the loosening of his nerves, his muscles relaxing, before the blade left his body...and he plummeted to the ground. Luckily for him Jirobou was there to catch the boy that had saved his life as he fell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four Days Later, A house in Rukongai:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Ichigo finally came back he opened his eyes and looked at who was around him. He saw only Yoruichi, now in her human form and lightly clothed, and his eyes must have betrayed him, because she said, "Everyone is outside, I wanted to take care of you myself. Aren't you surprised by how I look Ichigo?"

"Cats can't talk Yoruichi-senpai." said Ichigo. Yoruchi reached over to Ichigo's shinigami uniform and moving it so that his whole upper body was visible, she gasped.

"Th...Th...That's..." she stuttered, pointing at Ichigo's shoulder.

"The dragon and the tiger, yup, signifying me as a member of the Zero division, or more importantly as one of its heads. Dad and I have both shared that I guess, although it stands to reason that I should defend my family shouldn't I?" said Ichigo looking down at the tattoo on his shoulder.

"B...b...but y...you shouldn't have come here, and I know for a fact that Yamamoto-sotaicho wouldn't have allowed you to join that division unless..." said Yoruichi and the reason came to her mind again.

"Unless I told him who I was, yea, although by all rights and purposes I could easily have made myself a member of that division, having been a commander General. Also, they needed people they could trust, and I filled in that category. Now if you would please excuse me, I need to make plans." said Ichigo and he started to get up only to fall back to the floor out of pain in his midsection, where Shinso had pierced his body, "God Dammit, I can't move."

"Anyone else wouldn't have survived a blow like that Ichigo, or should I said Kurosaki-sama, heir to the throne of Soul Society." said Yoruichi, starting out in a normal tone but leaning in towards the end her voice changing to a barely audible whisper. As she returned to her original position she took another wet towel and placed it were the wound had opened again, slowly she cleaned the wound letting the towel soak in as much blood as it could and also disinfecting it.

"Is there a reason you didn't let Inoue do this?" asked Ichigo, a small smile appearing on his face as he saw the peaceful look that Yoruichi had on her as she cleaned his wounds.

"I had a feeling there was more to you than met the eye Ichigo, and I'm sure you know the punishment that comes from letting a ryoka know of that tattoo." said Yoruichi, and the smile immediately dropped from Ichigo's face. There was only one punishment for having a human know of your position within the Zero Division and that was death by the Soukyoku. After about an hour of cleaning and sanitising the wound Ichigo was finally able to stand up, and not have the wound start bleeding again.

"Can you pass me my haori Yoruichi-senpai?" asked Ichigo, standing as slowly as he could. Taking a bandage and using it to cover his entire shoulder, and hence his tattoo, so that no mistakes could possibly occur he organized his haori and his shinigami uniform. As he stood up he said, "It's time I break open the gates of heaven."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there's the third chappy.

(1) I know that the name is wrong, but it's the one I had used last chappy, and I decided to keep it so i didn't confuse ppl. He's the gate guardian that Ichigo fights, the one with the two axes.

Yours Truly,

Ithio


End file.
